


At the bottom of the barrel

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an amnesiac client and unknown destination, Steve's prospect as a bodyguard doesn't look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bottom of the barrel

Steve waited by Tony's bed side and held his hands. It was his fault that he let Tony knock his head. He fervently hoed that Tony would wake up soon because it was dangerous to stay in the same place for too long. It was hard to tell when the pursuers would catch up with them.

Then Tony finally opened his eyes.

Steve wanted to grin. He leaned near Tony and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Who're you, gorgeous?" These were the first words of Tony.

"Tony, don't you ... Do you remember what's happened?"

"Who's Tony?"

"It's... You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. My mind's blank. Who're you? Who am I? Why're we here?"

"I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. Your bodyguard. You're Tony Stark, a brilliant scientist. We're trying to get you back to safety."

"I expected you to say that you're my partner. How disappointing."

"...It wasn't time to talk. Do you feel unwell? Want to vomit and such? Otherwise we need to move."

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"You have to trust me." Steve swallowed a curse when he heard the raid foot steps approaching. It was fast.

Tony must have heard the same steps, as he said, "Well, I'll just go along for now."

Steve helped Tony get out of the bed, took up the suitcase and had a look.There was not much chance that they could escape through the corridor. The window would be their out. "Climb out now," Steve said, pointing to the window.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but he started climbing anyway, so Steve counted as a win. Tony climbed out first, with Steve following. When Steve followed the edge outside the window, he heard that the door was broken open.

Steve let Tony climb down to the ground with anxiety, as the pursuers followed outside. Gunshots were heard when Steve and Tony ran to and got into a car nearby.

"Now," Steve started the car and started to drive away. With the rear window Steve could see that they were being followed. Steve steed harder to accelerate the car. He drove through the streets, making several turns and finally got rid of the users. Along he way Tony was about to say something but Steve signalled him to keep quiet. He needed to concentrate on it.

Once they were free from pursuit for now, Steve drove into a car park and stopped. "We need to change cars." Steve said and told Tony t get out of the car. He chose an inconspicuous unlocked one and Tony got in, hot-wired it seemingly automatically.

"You still remember how to hot-wire a car."

Tony frowned, "I don't know. It just feel natural. Are you sure I'm not a car thief?"

"No. Now we need to go."

"It should be my turn to drive."

"You 're still suffering from a brain injury."

"I don't feel like it."

"You still don't remember your name."

"You're just picking on me. All right, what's your plan?"

"We 'll leave the city as soon as possible. Then we'll determine our next step."

"It doesn't seem like a plan,"

Steve drove on and hesitated, then he said, "Honestly, you were not very open about the details. I know that we're supposed to find someone. That's all."

"So we're basically screwed."

"Don't say that. I won't let you die."

"Thanks for your regard. Then what's the plan for tonight?""

"I'm afraid we'll have to pull over and sleep in the car."

"Why 's there a sense of shiver climbing up my back?"

Steve couldn't but smiled. It sounded like the Tony he knew. Despite the trouble they were in, he was determined to get Tony out.

At any cost.


End file.
